


Marry Me

by xPinkSprinkledDonutx



Series: He Loves Me Not [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: But it's Mild, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPinkSprinkledDonutx/pseuds/xPinkSprinkledDonutx
Summary: Octavius has something important to ask Jedediah.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Series: He Loves Me Not [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869961
Comments: 29
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this since finishing He Loves Me Not, but I'm slow as molasses sometimes. ^^; 
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

The sun set over New York once more, and within the museum of Natural history, a mysterious tablet began to glow within the chamber of Ahkmenrah. With its light, the exhibits slowly woke from their daytime slumber to roam the halls. While spectacular, this was nothing new. In fact, it had been occurring within the museum every night for over fifty years. 

Well, almost every night.

Three years earlier, the tablet and young pharaoh that watched over it had been brought to the British Museum of London, reuniting Ahkmenrah with his family. During that time, the exhibits left behind in New York became nothing more than lifeless figures once again. Without the tablet’s magic, the rising and setting sun no longer held any power over them.

For the first time in many years, the nights passed by in silence.

Now, nearly a month has passed since Ahkmenrah returned to New York, along with several figures from London, bringing the museum to life once more. 

Tonight, inside the Hall of Miniatures, the two neighboring dioramas became alive with activity, ready to stretch their legs and explore.

As the cowboys of the wild west and soldiers of Ancient Rome prepared themselves for another night, the two leaders on either side were nowhere to be seen.

Octavius opened his eyes, his body unfreezing as he lay in his bed. It was always disorienting at first, waking to the feeling of soft pillows and blankets instead of standing in his usual military position with the rest of his men.

A soft sigh drew his attention downwards, making him smile. A messy mop of blond hair nuzzled against his chest, arms tightening around him. Instead of his typical old west attire, his companion wore a cream white and gold tunic. It had become a favorite of his whenever the two were able to spend a night together without worrying about returning before sunrise. It was far more comfortable to sleep in than chaps at least. Octavius had foregone his armor the previous night, leaving him with his red tunic as the rest of their clothing lay scattered around the room.

“Beats sleepin’ in a cot any day…” Jedediah mumbled, still drowsy.

Octavius kissed the top of his head. "As much as I would love to just stay here tonight, I’m afraid we must get dressed soon."

“Why can’t we? I don’t got nowhere to be.” The cowboy stubbornly held onto him tighter. 

"You should make sure the west didn’t set itself on fire while you were gone at the very least. Besides, I have a meeting with Tilly tonight."

“ _ Again? _ ” Jed complained, pouting up at him. “You’ve been running around with her a lot lately, what are you two up to?”

“We are not up to anything. Honestly, you make it sound as if we’re scheming some nefarious plot. It’s nothing, really.”

“Then why can’t I tag along?”

Octavius suddenly found the ceiling far more interesting to focus on. “Oh, you wouldn’t be interested. It’s rather boring, if you must know. You would just complain the entire time.”

“Can’t be more boring than them meetings you have with your officers.”

“Well, I’m sorry my job isn’t as exciting as Bacchanalia. Besides, you don’t  _ need  _ to attend those meetings with me if you truly detest them.”

“I know I don’ gotta, but...” Jed grumbled, burying his face in his chest. “It’s just...we ain’t got that much time ‘til the tablet goes away again. I wanna spend as much time with ya as I can...”

A rush of affection washed over him, and he ran his fingers through Jed’s messy locks. “You say things like this and somehow  _ I’m _ the sappy one in this relationship.”

Jed raised his head just enough to stick his tongue out, making Octavius chuckle. “Who gave you the right to be this adorable? Really, it’s unfair.”

“Was it cute enough to convince ya to let me come along tonight?” 

“I’m afraid not.”

Blowing a raspberry, Jed sighed. "Fine, but can we still meet up later?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to be going over drills with my men. Lancelot said he would be stopping by as well."

Jed groaned, rolling away from him. "Don't that tin can got anything better to do?" He asked, crossing his arms as he glared up at the ceiling.

"Love, we've talked about this." 

“I know, I know…” He sighed. “I’m over that whole ‘hypnotic blue eyes’ thing, Octy. That ain’t why I don’ like ‘im.” 

Propping himself up on his elbow, Octavius raised a brow. “Then why not? I admit, he can be a little self centered and oblivious, but I’m rather fond of spending time with him.” 

“Glad you do at least. Don’t expect me to tag along any time soon.”

“Really, he isn’t that bad. And he  _ has _ been rather helpful since he arrived.”

“I know, it's just…" Jed sighed heavily. "To me, it don't matter if he's turned into the nicest fella in the world. That stunt he pulled with the tablet nearly made me lose ya for good, darlin’.” He admitted softly, reaching up to caress Octavius on the cheek. “I ain’t ever gonna forgive him for that.” 

“ _ Carissime _ …” Holding his hand, Octavius pressed a gentle kiss to his palm. “We made it through that, we’re both here. We’re  _ safe. _ Aren’t you the one always telling me to stop focusing so much on the past?”

“Never said I was good at takin’ my own advice. I get what ya mean, but that’s just somethin’ I can’t let go. I don’ trust that no good, thievin’, blue eyed snake.”

“Admit it, you’re still just a  _ little  _ upset about the hypnotic eyes comment.” Octavius teased, grinning when that familiar smirk returned. 

“Little bit, yeah. At least I don't wanna poke 'em right out his thick skull no more."

Chuckling, Octavius leaned down to kiss him softly. “His eyes may be lovely, but he doesn’t have a collection of letters praising how  _ beautiful _ they shine in the starlight.”

“Oct-”

“Or how  _ magnificently  _ they sparkle when your equally  _ wonderful  _ laugh fills the room.”

“Alright, I get it _ - _ ”

“ _ Or- _ ” Dropping his voice an octave, he leaned down to whisper in his ear.  _ “- _ how  _ seductive  _ they are in the heat of passion, burning with desire as you  _ beg for more _ .” 

“ _ Christ _ , Octy!” Burning bright red, Jed pushed him off as Octavius just laughed. “Ya want me to leave bed or not? Keep this up an’ God himself ain’t gonna be able to get me out!” 

The loud, sharp clicking of heels approached the dioramas.

“Helloooo? Octavius, are you ready yet?” Tilly called out, her voice cutting through the peaceful quiet of Rome. “Yeesh, are you two  _ still  _ laying around? Put your pants back on, cowboy, I need to borrow your boyfriend for a bit!”

Throwing the blankets aside, Jed stormed to the door, swinging it open. “Ya wanna run that by me again, Gigantess? I don’ think they heard ya  _ IN GUATEMALA _ !” 

He slammed the door shut while Octavius roared with laughter, tears brimming in his eyes while Jed glowered at him, cheeks still burning a deep red.

“I’m fairly certain everybody knew where we were last night even without her announcing it like that.” He managed to say between wheezing. Jed grumbled incoherently, angrily pulling the tunic off over his head. 

“Still! That’s personal, an’ now my boys ain’t gonna let me hear the end of it!” 

“Oh, they’re just jealous.” Octavius slipped out of bed, reaching for his discarded armor. “You make it too easy for them, love _. _ The slightest innuendo about our sex life sets you off like a firework. It’s adorable.”

“I get enough teasin’ from you, I don’ need anymore back home.” Jed grabbed his pants from the crumpled pile on the floor. “It took a week for them to stop askin’ if I had anymore hickies after ya marked me up that one time. I’m pretty sure some of them thought you were a damn vampire with how hard you went at me.”

Octavius bit back a grin, neglecting to point out that a fresh, large mark currently sat just high enough so that his bandana wouldn’t be able to conceal it. Jed would realize it was there eventually, anyway. He just hoped he was  _ far _ from the dioramas by then.

“I best not keep our new night guard waiting any longer.” 

The two eventually got back into their normal gear, with Jed helping Octavius put on his armor. He returned the favor by helping buttoning his shirt up, though it was mostly just an excuse to get close enough to pepper Jed with more kisses as he worked his way through the buttons. 

“Do you two always take this long?” Tilly interrupted, still waiting outside. “Don’t mind me, I don’t have an entire museum to look after or nothing. I can stand here all night!”

Jed glared at the door, slipping his vest back in place. “How mad do ya think she’d be if we chased her off with yer catapults?” 

“Even if I wished to find out, I can’t. Larry confiscated those years ago.” Helmet in place, Octavius made one final check to ensure that he was presentable. Jed grabbed his hat from the desk, mood dampening. 

“I wish Gigantor were still here…” He confessed, shoulders slumped. 

“We all do, love.” Reaching out, Octavius held his hand, giving a firm squeeze. “I’m sure he’ll visit us one of these days. He’s just-”

“Busy, yeah, yeah, I know. We all heard his excuses.” Jed scowled. “Face it, Octy, he’s moved on. He ain’t ever gonna come back.” 

Ever since the tablet’s return, most of the residents have requested Tilly ask Larry to stop by and say hello. Every attempt only led to disappointment when he insisted that he would have to delay it for another time. Ahkmenrah finally stopped asking after a week of this, and watching him sulk while Tilly rattled off his latest excuse to the others was a sight none of them liked to see.

Hope stubbornly refused to die for Octavius, however. Larry had to return. He just  _ had to _ .

“We’ll just have to wait and see. Come, we shouldn’t delay any longer.” 

Leaving his quarters, Octavius saw most of his soldiers still milling about the diorama, relaxing or checking that their weapons were in order. Several nodded towards the two, a knowing smirk growing when they spotted the mark on the cowboy’s neck. 

“Finally! I thought I was gonna have to reach in and pull you two out myself.” Tilly said, grinning despite her complaining. Her eyes gleamed with delight, and she practically bounced in place with eagerness. “You ready to go, Octavius?”

“Yes, just one moment.” He pulled Jedediah in for one last kiss, quick and chaste. “I’ll return as soon as I can, love.” 

“I’ll be waitin’ back home for ya whenever you're free, darlin’.” Turning to Tilly, Jed glared up at her, hands on his hips. “You know we can hear ya just fine, right? Next time, don’t let the whole damn place know what we’re up to, would ya?”

“I wasn’t that loud, was I?”

“Just a little, my lady. Shall we?” 

Holding out her hand for Octavius to climb onto, she waved down to the cowboy. “Don’t worry, next time I’ll be more careful. I’m glad you two had fun at least, if that love bite of yours is anything to go on.”

“My  _ WHAT?! _ ” Even from his height he could see Jed’s blush spread across his face, down his neck and to the tips of his ears as his hands flew up to cover his neck. “Octavius, ya sneaky son of a-”

“Tilly, it’s time to go.  _ Now. _ ”

Giggling, she hurried out of the diorama, Jedediah’s loud rantings fading as she rushed down the hall. “He’s so cute when he gets all flustered, isn’t he? I can’t wait to see him when you finally-”

“Shh!” Glancing around, Octavius was relieved the corridor was currently empty. “Please, not here. You know gossip spreads quickly.” 

“Got it, sorry, I’m just excited! None of my friends ever let me help when they were-” She coughed, catching herself before she revealed too much in the open. “Well, they never let me get involved during the big event. But this is even better, I get to help before anyone else even knows!”

“I appreciate all that you’re doing for me, my lady. I just hope-” Octavius picked at the rope across his chest, butterflies in his stomach. “I’m still not entirely familiar with modern traditions. I hope I’m doing this properly…”

“Come on, don’t worry so much about that. You’re doing just fine!” Tilly reassured him, nodding to some passing civil war mannequins. They approached the lobby, where Laa and the other Neanderthals were shouting excitedly about something, ignoring the two of them. She snuck off to the side, to McPhee’s office. He always made sure to keep the door locked, even during the nights when he was watching the museum, but Tilly pulled out his keys with a grin.

“How did you even acquire those?” Octavius asked as she quickly stepped inside before anybody noticed, relocking the door. 

“Who do you think?” 

“Ah, Dexter. Fair enough.” 

Placing him on the desk, she reached inside her coat pocket, pulling out a small black box. “You know, it’s a real shame they don’t already make them in your size. Maybe if there were more tiny people running around they would, huh? Not really a market for it now, I guess. Still, it would’ve saved me a lot of time.” She babbled, opening the box and setting it in front of him. “So? What do you think?”

Inside, two delicate, thin necklace chains sat nestled among velvet. Even in the less than optimal lighting of the small office, they sparkled. One was a brilliant silver, the other a shimmering gold. 

“They’re beautiful…” Octavius gasped, reaching out to gently touch them. They felt cool as he ran his fingers over the chained links. Over the past week, the two had been going back and forth over how to go about this, until Tilly finally came up with this solution.

With some adjustments from his men, they could easily transform a link from each into a magnificent ring.

She squealed. “Yes! Now what? Do you have a plan yet? Oh, can I be there? You won’t even notice, I’ll just be a little fly on the wall.” She paused. “Alright, I’ll be a giant fly that won’t stop eating pizza, but  _ please? _ ”

“Well, I...That is…”

Her eyes were huge and pleading, waiting impatiently. 

“I still don’t know how I wish to go about it. Perhaps once I’ve decided we can discuss that?” He offered to placate her. While it was true he didn’t have a clue how he would propose, he was at the very least confident that he did NOT want an audience. 

_ Propose.  _

He smiled, heart racing just at the thought. It still didn’t feel real, as if he would wake up any moment and all of these ideas would be nothing more than fantasy. 

Thankfully, this seemed to satisfy Tilly. She was silent for a moment, contemplating something. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, why are you so concerned about learning how proposals are done nowadays? Why not do whatever you did back in your day? You know, all Roman an’ stuff. It’s sort of your thing, after all.”

“Well...” Pulling over a stack of post-it notes, Octavius used it as a makeshift seat. “I suppose that’s a fair question. While I love my empire and culture, I’m afraid how we handled these matters were...not ideal. It wasn’t awful, it’s just that things were different during my time. Marriages were not really about love, for the most part. They usually were a means to acquire more wealth, power, political gain, and bearing children. Especially for those in positions of power, such as nobility.”

“Or generals?”

He nodded. Octavius didn’t recall much about his past personal life, and he was perfectly fine with that. That Octavius was  _ far _ different from himself, and lived in a completely different world. They were practically two strangers, with only a name and empire keeping them tied together.

“So instead of a big, heartfelt proposal it was more like ‘hey, your family’s rich and stuff, can I marry you daughter and pop out some ankle biters’?”

Octavius snorted, picturing his past self approaching his wives parents in such a manner. 

“I certainly hope nobody ever asked for permission with that speech, but yes, there were no lavish proposals. Arrangements like that were fine for the time, but things are different now. I have nothing to gain financially, politically, or otherwise marrying Jedediah.” He looked off into the middle distance, a soft smile on his face. “I just love him. That’s all the reason I need.”

Several of his past marriages may not have worked out in the end, but he was determined to make this one count. Jedediah was his world, and he deserved the absolute best that Octavius could provide. 

Tilly ‘aww’d. “Jed’s really lucky to have a big softie like you for a boyfriend. Or,” She leaned closer, whispering. “Should I say  _ fiance? _ ”

“I still have to  _ ask  _ first, my lady.”

“Oh, what, you really think he’d say no? I see the way he looks at you,  _ trust me _ . He’s absolutely  _ smitten. _ ”

A loud crash from the lobby made them both jump. They could hear Rexy and Trixie running around outside, roaring as another crash followed suit. Tilly groaned. 

“I’ve told them to stop chasing each other!” She stood up, annoyed. “If those two break anything else McPhee won’t let me hear the end of it!” 

“Perhaps it’s best to call it a night.” Standing, Octavius looked at the necklaces again, glittering in their case. His smile returned, picturing Jed wearing gold, or would he prefer silver? Should they match, or would it be better to have one of each? Or-

_ ‘One step at a time. Ask first, make plans afterwards.’ _

And there  _ was _ still a small part of him that feared Jedediah wouldn’t even accept…

Shaking his head, he pushed those negative thoughts aside. “If you would, please bring these to Cyrus before sunrise tonight. He’s my second in command, and he will be the one helping my men turn them into rings.”

“Is he the brunet one with the brown eyes?”

“That...describes nearly  _ all _ of my men. Please try to be more specific.”

“Um...There’s that one blond lad. The young lookin’ one? I see him around the west a lot, is that him?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Eh, I’ll figure it out. Come on now, let’s make sure those two didn’t destroy the museum while we were in here.” Pocketing the necklaces, Tilly grabbed Octavius and left the office. Sure enough, Rexy and Trixie were rough housing in the lobby, their tails and massive heads colliding with nearly everything in their way. 

As she lectured them about being more careful, Octavius let his mind wander. 

Ever since they had returned to life, he had been thinking back on everything he wished he could have done before they were dormant for three years. Thankfully, the list wasn’t long, but one thing kept returning to him. At first, the mere idea turned palms sweaty and sent his heart pounding against his chest. 

But really, after all these years, marrying Jedediah felt like an obvious step to take. So obvious, he felt a little embarrassed that it took him so long to realize it. Perhaps he had taken the tablet’s power for granted, believing it would always remain in New York. There was no rush for such things, they had plenty of time. Now, he knew better.

He had been given a second chance, and he was determined not to waste it. Before the tablet’s eventual return to London, he would have nothing to regret when saying goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Several nights have passed, and Octavius was beginning to feel frustrated. Life had become considerably more busy lately in Rome, and it was finally becoming a bit too much to deal with. 

First, an ostrich accidentally tripped while running through the hall of miniatures, crashing into the diorama. Thankfully nobody was hurt, but it caused panic among the civilians that he had to handle, on top of overseeing repairs to the buildings that took the brunt of the large animals impact. 

Second, several of his men injured themselves after a careless mistake during training, and he had to ensure that every one of his soldiers went over basic safety protocols to prevent such things from happening again. 

Not to mention there was also an incident with one of his archers and his partner from the west, but he _really_ didn't want to dwell on that at the moment.

And finally, due to these responsibilities, he hadn’t been able to prepare for his proposal at all. Worse, he had barely been able to catch a glimpse of Jedediah, who was busy in his own home as well. 

Of course, the two were used to having to spend some time apart, and this was hardly the longest they’ve had to go without seeing the other. However, with Octavius already anxious about his plans (or lack thereof) he found himself growing increasingly irritable and stressed. Even his men had begun to notice the strain in their leader, giving him space and concerned looks when he passed by.

He needed rest, otherwise he just might wake up one night to see his gray hairs have grown considerably more noticeable than before.

Thankfully, tonight seemed to provide the peace and calm he desperately needed. Everything so far was running smoothly, and before long Octavius was able to excuse himself to his private quarters. He sat at his desk, giving himself a moment to just  _ breathe.  _ Slowly but surely, he felt the tension that had been building up begin to ease as he enjoyed the quiet of his room.

Having the sweet smell of baby’s breath close by certainly helped as well. 

Sitting in a small vase at the corner of his desk, the white flowers stood bright and beautiful as always, never failing to make Octavius smile whenever he laid eyes on them. 

Given how the tablet was able to bring back a deceased pharaoh every night, it shouldn’t have surprised him that it would easily revive wilted and dried up flowers. Still, it was a pleasant surprise to enter his room after so long to find their familiar presence waiting for him, as if no time had passed at all. 

Naturally, the first thing Jedediah did once the welcome home party had ceased was rush off to find a fresh one to bring him, and Octavius was more than happy to add it to the ever growing bouquet. No matter how many times Jed had given him one, no matter if it was the same flower time and time again, it always made him feel as though his heart would burst with joy. 

He just wished he could think of a way to ignite the same feeling in Jedediah when he asked for his hand. 

Frowning, Octavius was pulled back to the present, and to his current dilemma. Really, this shouldn’t be this difficult. But nothing he thought of felt quite right. Perhaps he was overthinking it? Or maybe he needed another perspective? Surely someone else in this museum would be able to help him.

But who to ask?

Tilly had already helped him out immensely, and he would feel guilty asking for more help while she  _ was  _ already busy looking after the museum. Ahkmenrah would listen to his struggles, but he was also known for being a bit of a gossip. It was best not to risk it. 

Of course the one person he would have asked without hesitation was the one person who still refused to even step foot inside...

A familiar voice was heard outside, interrupting his thoughts.

“Greetings, tiny men!”

Lancelot.

His eyes lit up, hurrying outside as an idea finally clicked into place. 

The knight stood outside of the diorama, chatting with several of the soldiers gathered at the edge. When he spotted the general, he flashed a charming smile.

"Ah, there you are, Octavius. I heard about the ostrich incident from the other night, how is everything?" He asked, eyeing the buildings as he approached. 

“Everything has been taken care of, thank you for asking.” He paused, glancing towards the west before continuing. “I...Actually, I need to talk with McPhee regarding that. Would you mind bringing me to him?” 

“I’m always happy to provide assistance wherever I can. Come on, my tiny friend. I shall ensure you get to your destination swiftly and safely.” Lance declared proudly, holding out a hand to let Octavius climb onto. 

“I’ll return as soon as I can, men.” He called back to his soldiers nearby as he was carried off, hoping that his message was heard in the west as well. Hopefully, even if Jedediah didn’t catch it, one of his men would pass along the message if he came by Rome looking for him later. 

“I have to say, for being so much smaller than the museum back home, you seem to have much more excitement!” The knight said as he made his way out of the exhibit. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that none of your people were hurt, but I’ve never had an ‘ostrich incident’ in London.” He chuckled to himself. “There were plenty of incidents with the cat statues getting themselves stuck climbing up too high, but that is-”

“Terribly sorry to interrupt, but I need you to take us somewhere private for a moment.” Octavius interjected, knowing how Lancelot tended to go on long winded stories about anything ‘heroic’ or ‘adventurous’ he’s done, no matter how mundane. The knight was truly desperate for a decent challenge, if rescuing cats qualified as adventurous.

“I thought you had to speak with the director?”

“I’ll explain once we're out of earshot of the others. I need your help with something, but nobody else can know about it yet.”

Lancelot’s eyes lit up, bright with curiosity. “Oh, is it a secret, then? How interesting. Tell me, is this a matter of life and death?”

“Gods, no.”

“Is it a quest of sorts?”

“I wouldn’t describe it as such, no.”

“Will there be dangerous beasts to test my blade?”

“I certainly hope not.” 

“Well, that sounds quite dull.” Lancelot frowned. “How could I possibly help?”

“It is…” Octavius glanced around the hall, noticing several crowds of various exhibits chatting as they walked by. Nobody seemed to be paying them any mind, but he lowered his voice all the same.

“It has to do with Jedediah and myself.”

“Ah, romance?” His excitement returned, flashing a brilliant smile. 

Octavius had never really known the story of Camelot, given how it was created well after his empire had fallen. Speaking with the knight after he came to New York had informed him on the details, as well as his own curious research on Tilly’s phone in between looking into modern marriage customs. 

His romantic affair with Queen Guinevere came up quite often, and while he didn’t approve of such things, Octavius couldn’t deny the dreamy look in the knight's eyes whenever he talked about her. He would look off into the distance, recalling her beauty and grace, often going on for so long his audience had grown bored and wandered off. It often took him a while to notice. 

She may have never existed, but she had been real to him. While he had a tendency to be oblivious and sometimes irritating, Lancelot was also a hopeless romantic. And if Octavius was going to ask for help, a love struck knight from a fairytale wasn’t a bad choice. 

“Is it safe to assume I have your interest now?”

“Oh, absolutely! Come, we shall discuss this in the planetarium!” Lancelot took off to the exhibit, Octavius yelping and frantically holding onto his thumb before he was accidentally thrown off. 

_ 'One would think wearing so much metal would slow somebody down. Oh gods, don’t vomit, don’t vomit, don't-’ _

Thankfully, the two reached their destination without an incident. High above, the constellations ran across the ceiling, their flashy blue lights reflecting around the room in a dazzling display. Lancelot looked up at them, transfixed. 

“They are quite beautiful, aren’t they? To think, if it wasn’t for this tour I would have never witnessed them.” He said, leading them to the center of the room. A lion stretched lazily above them, uninterested in the pair. The rest of the room was empty, for once. It was typically one of the more active rooms during the night.

“So, what can I do to help you and your lover?” Lance inquired while Octavius took a moment to let the last waves of nausea fade away. 

“Well, there’s something I wish to ask Jedediah, but I’m not sure how to go about it. I was hoping you would be able to give advice.” 

Lancelot’s eyes lit up, gasping. “You’re going to propose, aren’t you?!”

“ _ Shhh! _ ”

Octavius was very grateful the planetarium happened to be empty that night. Lancelot held the figure closer, lowering his voice, eyes alight with excitement. “I knew it! To be honest, I thought you two had already tied the knot, with how close you are. Tell me, how do you plan on holding a ceremony? It must be done here, I can’t imagine there being a tiny chapel nearby. Oh, what about rings? Perhaps I ca-”

“Don’t worry about that, it’s already taken care of.” Octavius interrupted. “We’ll discuss the ceremony another time, but first I need to  _ ask.  _ A nd _that_ is precisely the problem. I’m not sure how to do it. I've watched countless videos about them, I've thought of several way myself, but nothing feels quite.. _.right _ .” He sighed, feeling frustration building up once again. "If you were to propose, how would you go about it?"

The knight, obviously perturbed at being interrupted  _ again,  _ thought for a moment. 

“Well, if I were to ask Lady Guinevere for her hand, I would have a rose sent to her chambers with a note attached-”

“She’s not already married in this scenario, I hope.”

“Hm? Oh, right. That. Yes, of course." He waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, I would ask for her company through the gardens that night, the moon high above lighting our way. Then I would compliment how beautiful her hair shone in the pale light, and how her smile could make even the darkest of days seem brighter.” 

His eyes glazed over, his dreamy smile growing as he pictured the scene. “Then I would get down on my knee, and say to her, ‘My darling Queen, it would bring me no greater joy than to stay by your side for the rest of our lives. If you would have me, I swear to protect you and cherish you every day, as a heavenly being such as yourself deserves. Would you marry me, my dear?’.” 

“Er, Lancelot?” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you mind letting me go? This is rather uncomfortable.”

During his dramatic speech, Lance had lost himself in his fantasy, going down on one knee, one hand outstretched theatrically and the other clutched over his heart. Octavius squirmed in his grip, squished uncomfortably against his breastplate. 

“Oh! Terribly sorry, my friend.” Straightening himself out, Lancelot released his grip on the Roman. “So? Did any of that help?”

“I’m not sure.” He admitted, his brows knitted. “I don’t understand, why is this so difficult? All of the ideas I've thought of feel so...lacking. Or dull, or just _not good enough_."

Doubt began to creep in the back of his mind. What if he was making a mistake? He must have been doing something wrong, otherwise he wouldn't be struggling so much.

Should he just...give up? As much as he wanted to marry Jedediah, maybe this was a sign it wasn't meant to be...

“Perhaps you could run by one of your ideas by me?” Lancelot suggested, dragging him out of his spiraling thoughts. “You must have thought of at least _something_ that might work.”

Octavius paused, pondering that for a moment. 

“Well, I did have one, but it’s no good…”

“Nonsense! Come, let’s hear it!” 

Several of the constellations had slowly moved closer, their curiosity piqued. Octavius cleared his throat, cheeks turning light pink at his sudden audience.

“To start, I would have Jedediah take us for a drive, and we would visit the gem and mineral exhibit. It isn’t the most scenic or romantic spot in the museum, but we’ve spent many nights there.” He smiled fondly, chest warm as memories flashed across his mind. 

“The most special to me is undoubtedly our first kiss. I can’t even begin to describe how happy I felt when I realized my feelings were returned. All I really want is to make Jedediah as happy as he made me in that moment, and it-” His smile faded, and his hands found themselves messing with the rope holding his cloak to his armor.

“It’s...incredibly predictable, isn’t it? I know I can think of something better, but I-”

“Octavius, stop right there.” 

The knight was staring down at him, eyes wide, a small smile growing.

“My friend, that’s it. You found it.”

“I have?” Raising an eyebrow, Octavius just looked up at him, perplexed. “But it isn’t anything special, I-”

“It’s special to  _ you two, _ and that’s all that matters in the end. My friend, a proposal isn't about how grand or unique it is. It's about the two of you, and your love for one another."

Of course. Octavius felt like a fool for not realizing it earlier. He was focusing so much on the how, when, and where, that he completely forgot the most important question to ask himself;  _ why _ ?

He loved Jedediah, and he wanted to show that to the world. He wanted to stand up and say that this wonderful, incredible man was _his._ And that, somehow, out of everyone in either diorama, he had chosen _Octavius_.

Even if his idea might not be as romantic or grand as some of the examples he’s seen, or even Lancelot’s own example, it didn’t matter. 

It was about  _ them _ , and  _ their  _ love story. And  _ this _ felt right.

“Thank you, Lancelot.” He beamed, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“I’m happy to have helped! Now, shall I return you to your  _fiancé_ before he fears I’ll steal you for myself?”

“I still have to  _ ask  _ first!”

“Oh, like he’d ever say no! Really, Octavius, have you  _ seen  _ the way his whole mood brightens just by you entering the room? If that isn’t true love I don’t know what is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem with being overly critical of myself and I often struggle with focusing too hard to make everything "perfect" and it sometimes discourages me from continuing a project. But I'm getting better about that, so hopefully the next part won't take as long for me to finish.
> 
> It felt nice to vent my frustrations through Octy at least ^^


	3. Chapter 3

As night fell upon the museum once again, rousing the exhibits from their slumber, Jedediah wasted no time. He hurried to the edge, climbing down and heading straight for Rome. The past few nights had been pretty hectic, and he was determined to not let another night go by without spending time with his Roman.

While Octavius was dealing with ostrich mishaps, Jedediah had been handling his own series of problems over the past week. By the time he had frozen the night before he had been seconds away from pulling his hair out in frustration. 

First, there was an accident involving dynamite. Long story short, some butterfingered cowboy dropped something he wasn’t supposed to be messin’ with in the first place, and the rest of the night had the figures gathered around fixing up the general store. 

Second, a small group of westerners and Romans had snuck off for a little adventure without tellin' nobody. Now Jed wasn't one to stop anyone from having a little fun and whatnot, but he drew the line when it came to any of his boys gettin' into serious danger. Roaming off without so much as a word to the others was just askin' for trouble, especially when you were only three inches tall in a museum full of giants. Sure enough, two members of the group went and got themselves trapped in the air vents, making the others hightail back to the dioramas looking for help. 

With some assistance from Teddy and Wea, they managed to track down where they had wound up. The boys had been thrown around the vents by the powerful gusts of air before finally falling headfirst into the reptile exhibit. They had barely found the two in time, right as they were being pursued by a particularly grumpy iguana hellbent on gettin’ himself a midnight snack.

Jed had lectured Billy ‘til it was nearly sunrise. And even though he couldn't hear it he knew Octavius giving a similar speech to Fabian next door. 

As he stood beneath the diorama, he heard the soldiers come to, one familiar voice standing out. Smirking, he cupped his hands over his mouth before shouting as loud as he could.

“Don’t keep me waitin’ down here all night, baby doll!” 

After a moment, Octavius peered over the edge, face bright red as he glared down at the cowboy. Jed waved, grinning innocently. 

“How have you not grown tired of those embarrassing nicknames after all this time?” 

“I’ll quit once ya stop lookin’ so cute when ya blush, cupcake!”

“Gods, _please_ stop.”

“Somethin’ the matter, honey bun?”

“I left _one_ hicky and you just- Oh, forget it, I’ll be right down!”

Jed couldn’t hold back his laughter as Octavius grew more flustered, shaking his head and muttering in Latin as he set up the rope to climb down. Off to the side, he could spot some of the soldiers struggling to contain their own chuckles, hiding their smirks from their superior as he slid down. 

Once on the floor, Octy crossed his arms, huffing irritably. “Satisfied?”

Jed nodded, a smug grin firmly in place. “You betcha, partner. Maybe next time you’ll think twice ‘bout attackin’ my neck like a damn leech."

"You're _positive_ it has nothing to do with me going off with Lancelot last night?" Octavius asked, his own smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You did seem rather annoyed when we returned. I daresay I even heard your guns clicking as he was leaving." 

"Ya heard that all the way in Rome?" Jed felt his cheeks burn, while Octavius' grin grew wider. 

"And here I thought you said you weren't jealous of him."

“I ain’t!”

Octy raised a brow, his eyes bright with amusement.

“I mean it!" Jed insisted. "It don't matter to me that he got to spend time with ya and I didn't! And I REALLY don’ care if he’s got some fancy tricks with a sword. Or if he’s all charming, or if he always looks like one of them models on Tilly’s magazines with his stupid, flowing hair and his _hYpTnOtIc BlUe EyEs_.” He sneered, crossing his arms as Octavius tried to hold back his laughter.

“Oh, you are _absolutely_ jealous. Jedediah, you DO realize there’s quite a significant size difference between us?” 

Jed grumbled, face burning bright as Octavius finally let out a chuckle, reaching out to cup his face.

"Trust me, you have nothing to be jealous about. Even if we were the same size, I would always choose you over him." He assured him, placing soft kisses along his cheek.

Jed scowled, keeping his arms firmly crossed. "It still ain't fair. I've barely seen you this week and he just gets to run off with ya like it's nothin'."

"I'm more than happy to make up for that lost time, my love." Octavius hummed, lips trailing down his jawline and to his neck. 

A loud whistle made them both jump. 

"Ya plannin' on givin' ol' Jed another hicky there? Come on now, his neck just got all nice and healed up!"

“You two are worse than rabbits, I swear.” 

"What's the point of havin' a room if ya ain't gonna bother usin' it?"

From the west, a small group of eavesdropping cowboys laughed and Octavius sheepishly pulled back, grinning. Jedediah's blush deepened, spreading down his neck to his ears as he glared up at them.

"Don't y'all got somethin' better to do?! Go on, _get!_ ” Jed shouted, waving them away . The cowboys strolled off, satisfied and making kissing noises at the couple as they left. 

“Perhaps we should take this elsewhere.” Octavius suggested. 

“Couldn’t agree more, Octy. Wanna hang 'round Rome for a bit?”

“I was actually hoping we could do something else.” Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but Jed swore he saw a flicker of nervousness in his eyes. But it was gone before he could even blink. “It’s been far too long since we’ve gone for a drive, hasn't it?”

Jed’s eyes lit up. 

“Really? You don' gotta stick around here tonight?” 

“I’m sure if something were to come up my men could handle it.” He insisted. “I’ve missed you these past few nights, Jedediah. I think we’ve earned a nice evening away from home, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Darlin’, ya don’t gotta convince me to get back behind the wheel. Let’s get goin'!”

With that, the two made their way out of the hall to their old car, tucked away in its usual hiding spot thanks to Tilly. She had found it stashed away in a storage closet, right where Larry had left it years ago.

Jed smiled, gripping the wheel as he settled in. It's been a long time since he's just been able to get in and _go._ When the night program came around, he couldn't roam as freely as he wanted, with the guests around and having to perform with the others nearly every night. The plane they had for a bit was fun, but it just wasn't the same. Besides, Octavius didn't have the world's strongest stomach, and Jed really didn't feel like cleaning the interior again. 

“Where do ya wanna go first?” He asked, stashing his hat in the backseat. “I think the constellations are putting on a little show tonight, and then Attila and his boys are startin’ up a soccer game against the civil war guys, and there’s-”

“Actually, I had another idea.” Octy interrupted, putting his helmet in the back as well. “Would it be alright if we just drove to the gem and mineral room?” He asked casually, but his hands reached up to mess with the rope across his chest. Jed glanced down at them, brow creasing. 

“Everythin’ alright?”

“Of course!” Octavius coughed, clearing his throat as his voice squeaked. “Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” He tried again, much more confident. Suspicious, Jed decided to just let it go. Whatever was on his partner’s mind, he’ll tell him eventually. 

“Shiny rocks, here we come!” He tore down the hall, gleefully making sharp turns and weaving in and out of wandering inhabitants feet with ease. Meanwhile, Octavius held onto the handrail for dear life, yelping at every near collision. 

“I swear, time has only made you more reckless!” 

“You know you love it! Hey, wanna see if I can-”

“NO.”

“You don't even know what I was gonna say!”

“Whatever it is, _NO_.”

The two continued to bicker back and forth as he drove, finally reaching the exhibit. As usual, the room was quiet and empty as they drove past the displays. Parking by the amethyst case, the two left the car, leaving their headgear inside. 

Jed looked up at the gems, glittering like jewels high above. He grinned, a rush of nostalgia washing over him. How long has it been since their last visit? Too damn long, if he couldn’t think of it. He remembered taking Octy there at least once a week back in the day. It was a welcome break from the rest of the chaotic museum, and while he was a man that loved a rowdy time, nothing beat the feeling of just laying back on the hood with Octavius, enjoying the peace and quiet together. 

“Shall we, love?” A hand gripping his own brought him out of his thoughts. Octavius smiled warmly, his gaze soft and curls flattened by the helmet. Jed tousled his hair affectionately, earning an exasperated eye roll. 

“Lead the way, sweetheart.” 

They kept their hands intertwined as they began their walk through the exhibits. 

“Crazy how long it’s been, huh? Never thought we’d end up like this.” 

“If it wasn’t for you poking through my desk, we may not be here at all.”

“What, you don’ think I’d’ve gotten the guts to ask ya out without finding them letters?” 

The blank stare he received was all he got in response.

“...Alright, maybe not.” He admitted. “But don't act like you'd've done somethin'. You were just as nervous 'bout it as I was.”

“I’m sure I would have.”

Now it was Jed’s turn to give him a blank stare.

“...Eventually. Perhaps.”

Jed rolled his eyes, grinning. “No matter how it happened, I’m glad it did.”

“As am I, _carissime._ ” 

“Hey, ya think Larry still has them pictures he took?”

Octavius groaned. 

“Oh, gods, I hope not. I really don’t look flattering during the day at all.”

“I ain’t exactly Prince Charming at sunrise either. When he-” Jed paused, his smile dropping into a firm scowl. “ _If_ he comes by, we’ll have to ask ‘bout it.” 

“I’m sure he will.” Octavius insisted. “We can’t expect him to just drop everything and spend all night with us like the old days. He has another job now, he’s just-”

“ _Busy,_ yeah.” Jed finished, irritated. Hearing the same old excuse from Tilly every time he asked didn’t surprise him no more, but it still stung that he kept blowing them off. Like all them years they spent as a family didn’t matter no more. 

Hell, it didn’t hurt this much when he was running around as Larry Dailey of Dailey Devices. At least back then Jed just figured even if he had up and abandoned them, he still had Octavius and the others for company. They could still be a family. If he had moved on, so could they.

But it was different now, with the tablet's departure looming over their heads like a dark cloud. This second chance at life was only temporary, before falling dormant for God knew how long. It could be forever, for all he knew. 

Thinking that he wouldn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to his old friend one last time made his throat close up. 

Thankfully, Octavius began to talk about how things were going in Rome, pulling him out of his thoughts. The distraction helped brighten his mood back up, and before long they began an argument over whose tea was superior. (“No, Jedediah, I don’t care what you say. Iced tea is absolutely appalling.” “You just don’t got good taste. I don’ get how ya can drink that earl grey nastiness.” “At least I don’t need to add a mountain of sugar to find _my_ drink acceptable.” “Sweetie you could put _dirt_ in your tea and I'd call it an improvement." "Take that back.")

Sometime during their stroll, however, Jed glanced over and realized mid rant that his partner had fallen unusually quiet. Octavius seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, his expression pensive as his free hand tangled itself in that damn rope again.

“How many times do I gotta tell ya, if ya keep makin’ faces it’ll freeze that way.” Jed teased, lightly bumping his shoulder. He smirked, but it seemed more strained than usual, and his gaze kept flickering around the room. Jed frowned. 

“You sure everything’s alright?” He asked, pulling them to a stop. “I feel like something’s wrong an’ you just ain’t tellin’ me.” 

“No, no! Nothing’s wrong, I-” Pausing, Octavius sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Ya don’ got nothin’ to apologize for.” Jed reassured him. “If ya got somethin’ on your mind, you know you can always tell me, right?” 

“I know.” Smiling, Octavius held Jed’s hands in his own. “You’re always there for me, and I’m very grateful for that. You do so much for me, sometimes I feel like I don’t do enough for you in return. I want to do more to show much you mean to me.”

“That’s crazy talk, Octy. You don’ gotta do nothin’ but keep on bein’ you.” 

“I appreciate that, my love, but...that’s not entirely true. There is something else I can do.” Taking a deep breath, he gathered up his courage, gaze focused and determined.

“I love you more than anything else in the world. I never dreamed I would ever find somebody that made me feel the way that you do. I spent far too long thinking of how to do this, focusing on the wrong things so much that I lost sight of what truly mattered. Forgive me for taking so long, but…” 

Jed’s heart stopped as Octavius dropped down to one knee, keeping a firm grip of his hands. His expression was cleared from any nervousness from before, his voice confident and steady.

“Jedediah Smith, will you marry me?” 

Time froze. Everything else faded away in the background. Eyes wide, Jed struggled to remember how to speak.

“I...You...You're sure…?” He whispered, bewildered. This was a dream. It had to be. 

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.” Octavius insisted, his grip tightening. “We don’t have much time before the tablet leaves us again, and I wish to spend that time having one last adventure with you.” He paused, eyes downcast as his confidence began to waver. 

“If this is something you aren’t ready for, I completely understand. I-”

“Yes.” 

His gaze snapped back up to meet Jed’s, eyes wide. “Yes? You...You mean it…?”

Jed blinked away the tears brimming in his eyes, threatening to fall as his grin widened.

“I ain’t never been more sure ‘bout anything in my life, darlin'.” 

For a moment, Octavius could only stare in surprise before a huge grin broke out, his own eyes glistening. 

“I was so scared you wouldn't accept...” He trailed off, voice trembling. “But you...You said yes..."

Jed chuckled, tugging at his hands.

“Just get up here and kiss me already, ya big sap.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, love.” 

Octavius pulled himself up, holding Jed tight as he happily fulfilled the request. The kiss turned into several, neither willing to let go yet. 

"I love you." Octavius pulled him in for a tight hug. "I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel as happy as you make me." 

"You already do, darlin'." Jed insisted, running a hand through his hair. "Just keep bein' yourself, Octy. That's all I need." 

"Sappiness and all?"

" _Especially_ the sappiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Fabian belong to Pixiemage, I just love them. They're adorable ^^


	4. Chapter 4

The news spread like wildfire throughout the museum. Excitement was palpable in the air as preparations began. Ahkmenrah happily took charge of organizing the event, with Lancelot and Tilly offering their assistance wherever they could. 

The next few weeks were a blur to Jedediah, and before he knew it, the big day had arrived. 

That night, he had unfroze in the security office, where Tilly had placed him the previous day so he could get himself ready in private, and to make sure he didn’t try to sneak into Rome and see Octavius...again. But, really, whoever’s idea it was to have the couple spend the night before their wedding apart was a real idiot in Jed’s opinion. 

Jedediah ran a hand over his hair again, fretting in front of the small mirror Tilly had left on the desk for him. His stomach was jumping like a bucking bronco, and he could already feel sweat form on the back of his neck as he turned his head to the side. He could barely see the ponytail at the back of his head, and a few strands already had fallen out, the stubborn little-

Frustrated, Jed ripped the tie out, determined to make it work. Naturally, he had originally wanted to keep his hat on during the ceremony. However, both Tilly and Ahkmenrah had insisted that Jed try something new. It was a special occasion, it couldn’t hurt to change things up a bit. He just didn’t feel quite right without it. His hand kept reaching up to nervously pull on the brim, only to reach up and grasp at empty air instead.

Hair finally pulled back, Jed checked himself in the mirror again. It felt bizarre, lookin’ down at himself and not seeing his familiar chaps or holsters. The dark blue jeans didn’t feel too out of place, at least. And his button up, a black button up with blue details around the collar and matching buttons, wouldn’t exactly raise any brows if he just wore it around the west. 

_ ‘This ain’t too casual, is it?’ _ He suddenly thought, and oh lord, there was his nerves popping back up. Granted, it was hard to find clothes his size, but maybe he should have tried something else. Then again it didn’t feel right wearin’ a fancy suit like some city slicker. But what if he made a mistake, what if Octavius thought he looked ridiculous, no don’t be crazy he would never- But what if he did, what if it caused a fight,  _ what if what if  _ **_what if_ ** _ - _

Taking a deep breath, he paced across the desk as he tried to calm the thoughts swirling through his mind like a raging tornado. “Come on, Jed, you got this. You got this, ain’t no big deal. You’re gonna be just fine.”

A knock on the door made him stop in his tracks, heart skipping a beat. Was it time already?

“Jedediah?” Ahkmenrah poked his head in the door. “We’re almost ready. How are you feeling?”

“I’m...fine? I think?” Jed reached up, frowning when he once again grabbed nothing but empty air above his head. He missed his hat, damnit. “How’s Octy?” 

“I haven’t seen him yet. I think Tilly’s helping him right now.” His brows furrowed as he approached the desk, taking a closer look at the cowboy. “Oh, you really don’t look good.”

“Gee, THANKS.”

“You know what I meant!” Ahk sighed, rolling his eyes. “You’re sweating more than a man stranded in the Sahara, doomed to burn to a crisp under the unrelenting, boiling hot sun.”

“Ya come here just to talk about me meltin’ into a puddle of goo or did ya need somethin’?”

“Oh! That’s right, I did have something else.” Holding out his hand for Jed to see, Ahk presented a small bundle of familiar, delicate flowers. “Wea said you asked her to bring these for you. She’s busy helping set up the lobby, so I- Jed?” 

Quickly wiping at his eyes, Jed felt his cheeks burn. Damnit, if he was already startin’ to get emotional over flowers, he didn’t even wanna think about how bad the waterworks during the actual ceremony would be. 

“I-I’m fine. Sorry, I’m just...I’m a right mess tonight.” Reaching out, he gently plucked one of the baby’s breath, admiring it’s delicate petals. “It’s great, thanks, Ahk.” 

He tucked it away in his back pocket for safekeeping. 

“Honestly I’d be a little concerned if you weren’t a LITTLE emotional tonight. It’s nothing to be sorry about.” Ahkmenrah assured him. “It’s strange to think that this is actually happening, isn’t it? I remember thinking that you two wouldn’t even get the nerve to admit your feelings and, well, here we are.” 

“Yeah…” Jed smiled, thinking back to that night in the gem exhibit, plucking petals. “Here we are.”

There was another knock on the door, and a blond head poked in. 

“So sorry to interrupt, but Tilly asked me to let you know she and Octavius are ready whenever you are.” Lancelot announced. Jed did his best not to scowl. The mere presence of the knight still made his jaw clench, no matter how helpful he’s been with planning tonight. Some habits were just hard to break. 

“Jed? Are you ready?” 

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. 

“Let’s roll. The night ain’t gettin’ any younger.” 

Ahk carried him out of the office, Lance escorting the two of them. The two of them chatted during the journey, while Jed did his best to calm his nerves. His heart was racing again as he wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans. 

Finally, the trio had reached their destination. While the ceremony was to take place in the lobby, Tilly had insisted that he and Octavius meet up beforehand. Something called a ‘first look’, where the couple would get a look at each other before the actual wedding. She said it was supposed to help get rid of any remaining jitters, but Jed wasn’t so sure about that. It felt like he wouldn’t stop feeling anxious until sunrise at this rate. 

So they decided to meet up in the diorama room before the ceremony. The other miniatures had already been brought to the lobby, leaving the room empty. Before they entered, Ahk used his other hand to block Jed’s view. 

“There you are! Thought you would never make it!” He could hear Tilly exclaim. “You ready?”

“Jed?” Ahk asked, looking down at him. Jed could only nod, not trusting his voice to not crack. 

He was lowered into Rome, Ahk still using his hand to block his view. 

“Ready?” 

Again, Jed could only nod, heart beating wildly in anticipation.

Finally, Ahk pulled his hand away, and Jedediah couldn’t help but gasp. 

“ _ Octy _ …” 

Before him, Octavius stood in a vibrant red toga wrapped around his chest that hung off of his shoulder and arm, with delicate gold embroidery stitched along the edge. Beneath he wore a white tunic with more gold stitching, and his curly hair was neat and styled. 

He looked so... _ Octavius. _

“Love, you look  _ amazing. _ ” Eyes wide, Octavius admired Jed’s appearance. “Your hair is different.”

Glancing away, Jed anxiously reached up to smooth down his hair. “Yeah...It don’t look weird, does it?”

“Jedediah, I didn’t think it was possible, but you look even more handsome than ever.” He insisted, reaching out to grab his hand. “Please do this more often, it looks  _ stunning. _ ”

He sputtered and blushed, aware of the eyes watching them. Both Tilly and Ahk had huge grins, while Lancelot was...nowhere to be seen? 

A hand reaching up to caress his cheek kept him from wondering about this further. Octavius guided Jed’s gaze back to him, his expression soft. 

“Really, love, you look incredible.” Looking down at himself, Octavius’ face fell. “I apologize, I’m sure I could have found something a bit better than this...”

“Hey, now, don’t do that.” Jed grabbed the hand stroking his cheek. “You're perfect, darlin’.” With that he pressed a soft kiss to his hand, satisfied it brought the smile back on his partner’s face. 

Above them, Ahk cleared his throat. 

“Gentlemen, if I may interrupt for a moment?” He and Tilly shared a knowing glance, their eyes glinting with excitement. “We have a surprise for you.” 

Jed narrowed his eyes, letting Octavius go to put his hands on his hips.

“What’re you two up to? This ain’t exactly the night to be playing tricks on us.” 

“Oh no, don’t worry; you’ll like this.” Tilly assured him, glancing to the entrance. “I’ll make sure everything’s ready in the lobby. Oh,” Before she left, she turned back to the men. 

“Congratulations, you two. You look great.” With a thumbs up, she left the room. 

“I should see if Lance needs my help. I’ll be back with your  _ surprise. _ ” Ahkmenrah winked, smirking before leaving as well, his cape swishing behind him.

“Man, what is it about them capes that make y'all so dramatic?"

“ _ Cloaks. _ ” Octavius gently reminded, rolling his eyes. Jed grinned. His anxiety from earlier was slowly melting away like ice cream on a hot summer day. Just being around Octavius helped him feel more confident.

He suddenly remembered the flower tucked away in his back pocket. 

“Y’know, I really do like ya in your fancy general get up, but  _ damn  _ that looks real good on ya, sweetheart.” 

Octavius flushed, smiling. “And here I thought you didn’t like togas.”

“As long as they make ya look like that I sure don’ mind. Wish somethin' coulda been done about that stain ya got, though.”

“ _WHAT_ _?! _ ” 

As he looked down to examine himself, Jed pulled out the flower, holding it up between them. Octavius frowned, still checking his appearance. 

“Jedediah, I don’t see any sta-” 

Looking back up, his eyes widened, a fond smile growing. 

“Oh...” 

No matter how many times he did this, Jed couldn’t help but smile like a lovestruck teenager. Maybe it was just seeing the look in his eyes every time, like Jed was giving him the stars right outta the sky. It always made his heart melt, knowing that HE was making him this happy.

“Didn’t wanna just show up with nothin’, ya know?” His eyes lit up, as an idea struck him. “Here, I think I know just where it should go.” 

Reaching up, he carefully placed the flower behind Octavius's ear, the delicate petals brushing against his temple. 

“There we are. Whaddya think?" 

“Jedediah, if you keep being this romantic, I’m afraid I won’t be able to wait until the ceremony to kiss you senseless.” Octavius warned, pulling him close.

“I mean, there ain't no one 'round to stop us right now.” Jed pointed out, grinning mischievously. "Trust me, darlin', I don't think I can wait either."

"Oh, just get a room already, you two.”

Startled, they jumped back, looking to the entrance behind them. That voice…!

“Gigantor!”

“Larry!”

Dressed in his tux, Larry smiled at the miniatures. He had a few more gray hairs than the last time either had seen him, but otherwise it was the same old night guard. Behind him, Ahk and Lancelot watched, satisfied grins on their faces. 

“What took ya so long, partner? We thought you’d never show yer mug ‘round here again!” Jed exclaimed, all of his previous anger at Larry forgotten in that moment. It didn’t matter, he was  _ here _ , on  _ their _ night _. _

“Yeah, well…” Larry hesitated, eyes downcast. “I was-”

“Gigantor, I swear if you say ‘busy’ I’mma climb up there and smack ya upside yer big head.”

“Oh yeah? Bring it on, cowboy. Don’t forget; I’ve still got those pictures of you two. I  _ will  _ use them.”

“Whoa, now, let’s not be hasty, amigo.”

Larry’s grin faded, eyes downcast.

“Man, I didn’t think I could handle….this. Seeing you all again, I mean. I thought it wouldn’t happen, and I didn’t want to say goodbye all over again. I figured it would be easier if I just stayed away, but…” He blinked rapidly, voice growing thick. “There was no way I was going to miss your big night.”

“Come here, Laredo.” Jed held his arms wide, earning a chuckle from Larry. 

“Fine, fine.” He held out a hand, Jed wrapping his arms around his extended index finger, holding tight.

“Well?” He asked, turning to Octavius. He held out his other hand. “Get over here. You know you want to.” 

Octavius happily obliged, and for a moment the three of them just stood there, none of them ready to let go yet.

“We missed ya, big guy.” Jed said softly, his grip tightening.

“It isn't the same without you here.” Octavius added, his voice heavy. “I’m glad you’ve come back.” 

“I missed you guys, too.” Larry admitted, blinking back the tears in his eyes. 

A loud song began to play from Larry’s pocket, ending the moment. Pulling it out, he grinned. “Perfect timing! Someone wanted to say hi to you guys tonight.” 

Turning the phone around, he answered the video call, and a familiar, freckled face lit up upon seeing Jed and Octavius. 

“Hey guys!” Nicky grinned, waving at the figures. He had grown his hair out since either figure had seen him last, and an...attempt...at growing facial hair was made. He sat in what looked like a small apartment, the sun peeking through the windows behind him. “I heard you were finally getting married, congrats!” 

“Hey there, kiddo! How’ve ya been?” 

“Pretty good! I’m sorry I can’t be there tonight, I couldn’t get a flight out there, and I have a gig later, and there's’ this- There’s just a lot right now. But I’m glad I can at least watch it from here!”

“Where exactly is ‘here’ if I may ask?” Octavius asked, looking curiously at the sunlight in the background. 

“I’m in Spain, baby!” He cheered, spinning in his desk chair. “I’m hoping to get back home before the year’s over. I couldn’t believe the tablet was going home! Man, I can’t wait to see everyone again!” 

“We eagerly await your return, my friend.” 

“Oh!” Nick shot up in his seat. “I made a playlist for you guys! All DJ Daley originals! Think of it as a wedding present from me.”

“Aw, Nick ya shouldn’t have.”

“Uh, yeah I did. Come on, guys, this is huge. I remember when I thought you two wouldn’t so much as admit you LIKED each other, much less actually get MARRIED. I’m really happy for you!”

“Aw, shucks, kid, you’re gonna get me all choked up. We ain’t even started yet!”

“Speaking of which.” Ahk interjected, standing beside Larry. “We should get you two to the lobby.” 

Jed’s stomach flipped. It was happening. 

A hand reached out, gripping his tight. 

“Are you ready?” Octavius asked, his own nerves evident in his eyes.

Jed squeezed back. 

“Let’s rock an’ roll, partner.” 

Ahk lifted Jedediah back into his palm, while Lancelot did the same for Octavius. Larry hurried ahead to watch the ceremony, and Jed anxiously ran a hand over his hair again. Without Octavius, he felt his skin prickle with anxiety once again. 

What if he forgot his vows? What if he tripped and fell flat on his face? What if _ what if what if- _

His heart pounded against his chest as they approached the lobby, and he could hear the chatter of the exhibits as they waited. 

Then music began to play, shutting everybody up. Jed quickly wiped at his brow, taking a deep breath. 

_ ‘You’re fine, you’re fine. Remember why you’re doin’ this.’ _

Chairs had been arranged around the lobby, and many more exhibits stood at the railings on the second floor, overlooking the room below. Attila was already wiping at his eyes, the other Huns patting his back supportively. 

Above everybody, the constellations danced, their lights sparkling across the ceiling and casting a blue glow across the room. 

A small table had been set up, filled with the west and Romans. He spotted Billy as Ahk brought him closer, sitting next to Fabian with their hands clasped together. He gave Jed a thumbs up, his smile bright and excited. He nodded back, feeling his own smile grow.

Lance took his place at one end, and Ahkmenrah took his place on the other. 

“You've got this, Jed.” Ahk whispered encouragingly as he gently set the cowboy down. Jed barely heard him, all attention focused on Octavius as the knight set him down as well. 

He was doing his best to appear confident, head held high, standing tall and proud. But Jed could see the tension in his shoulders, and how hard he was gripping his hands in front of him to resist pulling at his toga. 

Their eyes met, and they both shared a smile, the tension slowly melting away.

This was it. 

The music continued as they met in the middle, hands reaching out to hold onto one another. Jedediah squeezed his hands tight. 

“Relax, sugar plum, we got this.” 

He held back a laugh as Octavius rolled his eyes, lips turning up in a smile, successfully releasing the last of the tension from his body. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“You're the one that popped the question. Now you’re stuck with me, snicker doodle.”

“Is it too soon to request a divorce?” 

A wave of chuckles throughout the room. Octavius flushed and Jed just laughed along. It looked like neither of them were as quiet as they thought. Ahk smirked down at them, waiting patiently.

“Shall we start? Or is there anything else you wish to say?”

“Apologies, my friend. I didn’t realize we were so loud.”

“Darlin’, you can’t be quiet to save you're life.” 

“Oh, please, like you’re any better.” 

“ _ Gentlemen _ .” Ahk rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the audience. 

“Thank you everyone for coming tonight. I’m excited to share this moment with all of you. For years, we’ve all watched these two grow closer and closer, their relationship blooming into something more. From fighting one another to working together to save our home, they found friendship, and eventually, love. Tonight, we witness the union of Jedediah Smith and Octavius Gaius.”

Attila’s cry echoed through the room as he began sobbing loudly. Larry, who had been standing off to the side holding his phone up for Nicky to see, walked over and put an arm around his shoulders. Attila clung to him like a koala, Larry just pat his back and nodded for Ahk to continue. 

“I must admit, and I’m sure most of us would agree, I never thought this night would come. For a time, it seemed you two were destined to remain pining after one another, gazing longingly at the other when you thought nobody was watching. We were, by the way. It was quite painful to watch. Especially you, Jedediah. I don’t know how you ever thought you were being subtle about it.” 

A murmur of agreement was heard through the room, and Jed felt his cheeks flare up. Octavius chuckled. 

“Octavius, you weren’t any better. One time I literally watched you sigh dramatically as you gazed wistfully after Jed when he had to return home.”

Laughter bubbled up from the audience, and now it was Jed’s turn to laugh while Octy blushed crimson. It took all of his willpower to not lean forward and plant a kiss on his cheek right then and there. 

“But, despite how hesitant you were, you took that step and here we are.” Ahk paused, blinking as his eyes grew misty. “We’re all very happy for you. I’m...I’m very grateful I was able to return to my parents, but I wouldn’t trade this night for the world. You’re all my family, too. I’ve missed this place so much, and to be here, watching two of my friends take such a big step, I-” He took a deep breath, composing himself. “I’m proud of you two. I’ve watched your relationship grow over the years and I don’t think I’ll ever witness a love story like yours ever again.  Now, I believe it is time for the vows. Octavius?” 

Octavius took a moment to collect himself, taking a deep breath. Gazing into Jedediah’s eyes, he began to recite his vows.

“Jedediah, I am eternally grateful we were given the chance to encounter one another, even if we started off on the wrong foot, and it took many,  _ many  _ years to settle our dispute. I’m glad we took a chance, that we were granted a night to put aside our differences and work as a team. All it took was one night and I gained not only a best friend, but found the love of my life as well.

I never realized I was missing something until you came along, wild and unpredictable as you swept me off my feet without even realizing it. I cannot recall the moment I fell in love with you. Perhaps it was during one of our many fights, and I saw the fire burning in your eyes, more vivid and bright than any I have seen before. Or maybe it was the night we chased after the stolen tablet, your infectious enthusiasm making the mission more exciting and filling me with joy I hadn’t felt before then. Honestly, it could have been the very first time I ever set my eyes on you.

However it happened, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is how much you’ve impacted my life, showing me love I never thought was possible. As long as I’m with you, I am whole. You are my sunshine, my heart, my  _ carissime _ .” 

As he finished, he raised a hand to gently wipe a tear Jed hadn’t realized had even fallen from his cheek. He wiped his eyes quickly, clearing his throat. 

Jedediah had spent several nights going over his vows with Ahkmenrah, scrambling to find just the right words, worrying about every single detail, and in the end he still wasn’t quite happy with it. 

As he began, all of the things he had rehearsed flew out of his mind. Looking into those warm, gorgeous brown eyes, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. He was never one to stick to plans, anyhow.

“Darlin’ I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as incredible as you. You’re handsome, adventurous, brave, and I’m one helluva lucky fella to call you mine. You’re too hard on yourself sometimes, actin’ like ya ain’t good enough for me. Well I got news for ya, Octy; You’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me, and if I gotta I’ll remind you that every day.

I do remember the night I realized how I felt about you. It was our first movie night. I don’ remember what we were watchin’, but I remember lookin’ over an’ seeing this big ol’ smile on your face that I ain’t never seen before, and it took my breath away. Your laugh was the most beautiful thing I ever heard, and I wanted to hear it over and over. And I knew in that moment that I had fallen hard for ya. At first, it scared the hell outta me. I never felt this strongly ‘bout nobody, and I thought there was no way you’d ever feel the same. I still don’ really know why ya stick around with me sometimes, but I gotta be doin’ somethin’ right, if I can still make ya laugh like that after all this time.

I don’ know what else to say, I…” He swallowed, another tear escaping. He didn’t care. “I love you, Octavius. That’s all there really is to it. You’re my world, darlin’."

“Jedediah…” 

They both leaned in, holding onto each other as they kissed, slow and soft. 

“I feel as though we’ve skipped ahead a bit, gentlemen.”

A wave of amused laughter and ‘awww’s filled the lobby. They pulled back, sheepishly smiling as they turned pink. 

That’s right. 

There was still a ceremony going on. 

Ahkmerah grinned at them, trying his best not to laugh as well. “Shall we continue?”

“Hey, I held out longer than I thought I would!”

“Honestly, how could I  _ not  _ kiss him  after hearing that?”

“Let me finish and you can go off and make out as much as you’d like.” 

Ahk let the new wave of laughter die down before finally continuing. 

“Now, it’s time to exchange rings.” 

Lancelot stepped forward, holding out a small box, handing it to Ahk. He opened it up, carefully setting the two tiny pieces of jewelry onto his palm before holding them out for the couple. 

At first, the bands were going to just be plain and simple, with no extra details. It was a last minute decision on Octavius’ part to include a small stone from the gem exhibit, and thankfully the Romans and cowboys were more than happy to help fulfill his request. One night, while McPhee was absent from the museum, a group of soldiers and cowboys climbed their way up to the displays to take small pieces from the large rocks.

Jed wished he could have been there just to see the look on the Roman’s faces as they carefully used tools to chisel only what they needed, and meanwhile his boys were blowing off small chunks with the last of their dynamite. Jed couldn’t have been more proud of them. Thankfully the rocks were already jagged and uneven, so McPhee hopefully wouldn’t notice.

Octavius went first, holding Jed’s ring in his palm. It was a stunning gold band, with a dark, deep red ruby sparkling under the constellation’s dancing lights. He held Jed’s left hand up, rubbing his thumb affectionately over where the ring would soon sit for the rest of their lives.

“Octavius, repeat after me; I, Octavius,”

“I, Octavius,”

“Give this ring to you as a sign of my everlasting love and adoration.”

“Give this ring to you as a sign of my everlasting love and adoration.” 

“From this day forward, I promise to always stand by your side.”

“From this day forward, I promise to always stand by your side.” 

“I will cherish you every day, until the end of time.”

“I will cherish you every day, until the end of time.”

The ring slipped onto his finger, just the right size. Jed’s heart clenched, turning his hand to admire the ruby reflecting the lights above. It was perfect. 

They swapped places, with Jed holding onto Octy’s hand in one, his ring in the other. It was a beautiful silver band, and the sapphire set on the surface looked just as lovely.

“Jedediah, repeat after me; I, Jedediah-” 

He repeated the words, barely able to get them past the knot in his throat. He carefully slid the silver band onto his finger, and he couldn’t resist bringing it up to his lips in a gentle kiss. Given the bright smile he received, Octavius didn’t mind one bit.

Ahk cleared his throat, blinking rapidly. 

“And now, Octavius, do you take Jedediah, for your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?”

“I do.” 

“And Jedediah, do you take Octavius, for your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?”

“You're damn right I do.”

The eye roll from Octavius was well worth it. 

“In that case, I am proud to announce you as husbands. NOW you may kiss one another.”

They didn’t hesitate, holding on tight as cheers erupted around them. Above, arrows shot across the ceiling, erupting into fireworks. 

Octavius held his face in his hands, pulling back just to press more kisses along his cheek and jaw.

“We did it, love, we did it.” He said in between kisses, happy tears flowing freely. Jed pulled him in for a tight hug, feeling tears fall down his own cheeks as he pressed his face into his shoulder. 

“I don’ know what I’d do without ya, Octy.”

“I’m not going anywhere, my love. Not without you by my side.”

“Everyone, it is my honor to announce Mr. and Mr. Smith-Gaius!” Ahk announced, clapping alongside the crowd, his own eyes threatening to spill over with tears. Lancelot patted his shoulder comfortingly, dabbing his own eyes with his handkerchief. 

The party soon moved to the planetarium, where the exhibits had more room to dance freely as the music began to play again. The constellations continued to dance and sparkle above them, and all of the miniatures were carefully carried to one of the tables left out on the dance floor, keeping them safe from the crazy dancing and animals running throughout the room. 

Once the newly wedded couple were brought out, the song changed, and a soft, slow tune filled the room. Jed held out his hand to Octavius.

“May I have this dance, darlin’?” 

“Of course, love.” 

The two took their first dance, unable to take their eyes off of one another. Jed’s hand rested on Octavius’ shoulder, his ring reflecting the lights above them, each time it caught his eye he felt his heart flutter. 

“You know I love ya, right?” He asked, as their dance continued. 

“I certainly hope so, otherwise this is incredibly awkward.” 

Jed playfully slapped his shoulder, smirking . 

“But do ya know how much?” 

“Please, feel free to enlighten me.”

His gaze flickered to the flower still tucked behind his ear, a wave of nostalgia and memories flashing through his mind, making his smile grow. 

“To the moon an’ back, darlin’.” 

Their dance was cut short as Octavius pulled Jed against him, kissing him deeply. 

“And you call me a sap.” He teased, resting their foreheads together. 

“You know you love it, sweetheart.” 

“I would never deny it.” 

The remainder of the song played as they simply stood there, holding onto one another and placing soft kisses against one another, forgetting about the world around them. 

Afterwards, the party was in full swing. The exhibits danced wildly as Nicky’s music blasted from the speakers while Larry stood off to the side, watching everybody with a smile on his face. 

At one point, a country tune began to play and all of the west eagerly ran out to dance, dragging their Roman buddies or partners out with them. Most of the Romans caught onto how to line dance quickly, even Octavius despite his toga giving him a little trouble, not letting it stop him from trying his best. 

As the hours went on, and the party continued well until it was nearly sunrise, nobody seemed to notice that a certain couple hadn’t been seen for quite some time. And if they had, nobody bothered to look for them. 

Eventually, the sun rose over the horizon, and the inhabitants were turned to nothing more than exhibits once again. That day, two spots in the west and Rome were left empty. Within a certain general’s private quarters, a cowboy and Roman were frozen in place, arms wrapped tight around one another as they slept peacefully. 

The journey may have been long and turbulent, but it was well worth it.

Of course, it was far from over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a small break and then...keep an eye out. I'm not quite done with this series yet.


End file.
